Never Cry
by ButterflyDream100
Summary: I am dead, but alive. And this is my Story of death, live, sorrow and love. This Story takes place before Ichigo went to rescue Orihime.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

_Hello, my name is Karin. To be more specific my name is Karin Kurosaki. So you must ask yourself why I think that it interests you who I am. Hmm I think you should just listen._

_**She breaths slowly in and out.**_

_My name is Karin Kurosaki, I'm 14 years old. Ichigo Kurosaki , my big __baka__-brother is a substitute Shinigami or Death God, Yuzu Kurosaki is my little twin sister and last but not least there is Isshin Kurosaki ex-shinigami captain and our father. I am telling you all this because that all was my old live, the live I don't live anymore because I am dead, but no I didn't go to soul society I went to Hueco Mundo. Yes you all heard right after I died I became a hollow, an arrancar. Aizen Sousuke is my new master but I am not or will I ever be loyal to that man no that would be wrong he is a monster not a man. _

_So when you want to I will tell you my story of death, live, sorrow and love._

_**One single red tear runs down her cheek and she smiles a smile that is sorrowful and lovely at the same time, just like her lost soul.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Never Cry: Chapter 1

_Thinking_

_**Zanpakuto**_

**Telepathy**

„Karin what should I cook tonight! " Yuzu looks at Karin with a questioning look and winks her hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry Yuzu why don't you cook what you want to eat all the things you make are good." Because Yuzu must go get the things for the dinner they go shopping. _Apple, apple, where are the apples. A there they are. _Karin picks an apple up and goes to find Yuzu who just bought all the things the needed for dinner. Karin bought her apple and they start to go home. Yuzu goes a little bit faster as Karin so when they got to a street Karin sees that a car is driving fast to fast to stop. _'That car is going to hit Yuzu no no, no.'_ Karin runs and pushes Yuzu out of the way and the last thing she sees is a crying Yuzu who says" Karin, Karin p-please speak, sa-ay something please."

When Karin opens her eyes she sees three pairs of eyes looking at her. On pair is pitch black, the second is lilac and the third one is crimson. The one with the lilac eyes holds out her hand and with a little smile on her beautiful face, that is surrounded with silver white hair, she says, "Hello Karin nice to finally meet you!" The one with black eyes, who has white hair, makes a sound that resembles a grunt and the one with crimson eyes, who has burnt orange hair, growls.

Karin looks at them with calculating eyes and a raised eyebrow. 'Who are they.' The one with the black eyes suddenly begins to cackle insanely and his eyes begin bleeding yellow. "Nirak stop it. Immediately!" The one with lilac eyes said a little worried, while the one with crimson eyes just oddly smiles. Niraks smile gets really wide and his cackling gets louder, but suddenly he stops and a sword appears in his hand and he charges at Karin with a mad gleam in his eyes. The one with crimson eyes began laughing but the one with lilac eyes is suddenly is holding a sword and blocking Niraks sword with her own sword. Karin who until this moment just looked with an open mouth and eyes as large as a plate, swallows and asks "What is going on here?" The one with crimson eyes stops laughing immediately and answers "You should know what is going on here, after all you are the person who died. Or am I wrong?!" Then her eyes soften to a light red and she added "You know that you are dead or?" Karin just looked at her for a moment. "I thought so, but until this moment I thought, that maybe I could have been wrong, but I wasn't so when I am dead, why am I here and where is here exactly?" Her or his, Karin couldn't precisely tell eyes went back to crimson. "Where you are, you want to know, but you must find out for yourself. Good luck on your way little sweet girl. The only thing you must do is trust in you and yourself alone." At this moment Karin got an uneasy feeling. When out of nowhere a black hole suddenly appears beneath Karins feed and the only thing she knows at this moment is that she is falling.

"Say could you have been a little bit meaner?" complains the one with lilac eyes. Niraks begins to, again, cackle insanely and the one with crimson eyes just rolls his eyes and answers "She must learn to be strong we all know that and she isn't going to learn to be strong when we baby her all the time … and we both know that!" … just sighs "I know but she just died ####### and that is hard and that we all know to so that wasn't an overly nice thing to do!" Niraks cackles got louder and louder. ####### and … look at each other and say "Oh please Karin hurry up!"

The first thing Karin knows, when she regains consciousness, is that she is in a big, and when she says big she means really big forest. The second thing she knows is that she isn't wearing the shorts and T-shirt she wore this morning, but rather a really short white skirt with red lining and black leggings underneath. Her T-shirt has been replaced with a white top, a red T-shirt that only came to below her breast and a black jacket that was bound around her hips. Her hair she noted was in a high ponytail in the middle of her head and as she looked in a puddle of water at her feed that she had something odd in her hair. As she touched it she noticed that it were bones, three bones, one in the shape of a half-moon that was like a clip holding back her pony on the right side of her head. The second was a sun that was holding her pony tail up and the third were three stars that were placed somewhere in her ponytail. 'Wait they, they look just like Hollow masks just that they are in my hair.' Karin looks closer at her surroundings. All she sees are trees and trees. Then out of nowhere she hears a loud howl like shriek and the tree that is just before her falls and she quickly rolls to her left, only just far enough so that the tree doesn't crush her. As she looks up, she is eye to eye with a hollow, a gigantic hollow at that.


End file.
